


Divide & Conquer

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: "Two red lights shone in the shadows of your room. No, not lights — eyes. Sharingan. An Uchiha, your clan’s enemy by extension."
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Divide & Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Madara’s a divide and conquer type of guy right? What do u think of him hearing rumors of a beautiful girl in a rivaling clan/village and he kidnaps her to be his wife cuz he’s a strong powerful Uchiha who can- and rough noncon/obsession ensues😙

Trigger Warning: Stalking, implied breeding, implied non con, bound

You woke up bound. Wrists tied together, legs spread open and attached to ropes at the end of the bed. Your bed. You were still in your home. The taste of dirt and salt was all you could focus on for a moment, the gag in your mouth pungent and used. What was going on? You hadn’t been kidnapped, but if your village had come under attack, your father would have whisked you away: so what was this? 

“You’re awake.” Two red lights shone in the shadows of your room. No, not lights — eyes. Sharingan. An Uchiha, your clan’s enemy by extension. But what had you done to garner the attention of one? “Do you know who I am?” He stepped closer, peering down so you could see his face. Long black hair and creases under his eyes… it couldn’t be… A smirk stretched across his face, “You know me, child. Good.” His hand came to your face, brushing under your eye before trailing down to sweep across your lower lip. He pulled the gag from your mouth. “Can you say it, my name?”

Your jaw trembled. Your father had been to sure to keep you safe and secret: so how had this happened? How had the leader of the villainous Uchiha clan arrived in your bedroom? “M-Madara…”

“Very good,” he murmured. “I’ve been watching you. My men brought me rumors of a fair woman kept away from prying eyes: all except for the visual prowess of the Uchiha. I saw you clearly and I knew I had to make you mine. You want that, don’t you? The touch of a man, that is.” 

You went to shake your head, but he grabbed your jaw in his hand, his hold near bruising. 

“Don’t say anything that may ruin your beauty.” He let go of you, moving to disrobe himself. You hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t wearing armor until now. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. I’ve been starving for a taste of you ever since I first laid eyes on you. My Sharingan memorized your shape: your face. And now, it all gets to be mine.” He crawled onto the bed.

Your stomach sank. Your father had warned you about men like him: beasts who took what they wanted. It was why he had hidden you away, and it had all been for nothing. 

His hand covered your mouth, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “Even if you don’t want me for a husband, once I’m done with you, your father will have no choice but to sell you to me.” His hand trailed down, rubbing your stomach and breasts, “Once you’re full of my seed, near bursting with my heirs, you’ll be worthless to any other man, soiled goods, but all mine. Forever.”


End file.
